


The Seasons by Pooh Bear

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - A. A. Milne
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pooh Bear explains the four seasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seasons by Pooh Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks Amnesty Challenge "Seasons" Prompt
> 
> Warning: Do not read the final paragraph if you wish to maintain your childhood innocence

  
**Spring**  
  
Spring is a nice time of year.  The leaves of the trees are starting to bud and there are daffodils and other early flowers.  Sometimes Roo picks flowers for Kanga to make their home bright and cheerful.  It is the time of the year when Rabbit goes in for spring cleaning, and bustles around washing everything in sight, so it is well not to stand still for too long or you may find you have been washed as well.  I asked Owl if the season is called spring because Tigger is extra bouncy, but he said this wasn’t the case.  He doesn’t have any other explanation though.  
  
  
 **Summer**  
  
Summer is when the sun is at its hottest.  Owl says the sun is always the same temperature, but that’s silly because we can all feel it’s much hotter.  Even Eeyore likes the summer; not that you can really tell, because he doesn’t do anything different from any other time of the year, but he does it more slowly.  Also, summer is when thistles grow best, so he must like it.  
  
Piglet and I like lying in the warm grass and watching the birds and the butterflies.  Sometimes Tigger joins us, but he doesn’t stay still long enough to really appreciate summer time lazing.  
  
  
 **Autumn**  
  
The leaves on the trees change colour in the autumn and fall off, except of course if they are evergreen trees, when they don’t.  I like to walk through the forest kicking the leaves and Piglet likes to hunt for haycorns, which he collects up and stores in a basket.  Sometimes we call on Rabbit on the way back from our walk, but he can get quite cross if the wind blows all the leaves into his home.  I think the leaves are just looking for somewhere warm to rest for the winter, but Rabbit gets his broom and sweeps them out again.  
  
  
 **Winter**  
  
It can snow in winter and the paths become slippery and there is a danger of falling.  It is also cold and Kanga makes sure Roo always wears his hat, scarf and mittens.  Tigger used to have a hat, but it fell off one day when he was bouncing and he lost it, but he bounces so much he doesn’t feel the cold.  
  
Piglet and I like nothing more than to snuggle up under a blanket in winter.  It is entirely Owl’s own fault that he stuck his beak in where it wasn’t required and found out what else we do under the blanket.  
  


 


End file.
